


You're Liar  ♡

by reinaa



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: ;))), F/M, M/M, happy birthday to best girl, hope this made you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinaa/pseuds/reinaa
Summary: The door creaked open a moment later. “Thank god,” she thought. “At least there’s someone here.” She grabbed her suitcase and pushed the door all the way open. “Thanks for letting me in,” she said as she walked into the mansion. “I’m so glad to be h-” she cut herself off. No one was there.





	1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLunaSx93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVA ♡♡  
> This is a collab fic written by 9 Kisumai fans :) Yes!!!  
> ♡ We hope you enjoy Seva, and happy birthday again ♡  
> \-- Emily, Bianca, Frani, Martha, Atie, Dimi, Nica, Nana, and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door creaked open a moment later. “Thank god,” she thought. “At least there’s someone here.” She grabbed her suitcase and pushed the door all the way open. “Thanks for letting me in,” she said as she walked into the mansion. “I’m so glad to be h-” she cut herself off. No one was there.

“What am I doing here?” Seva asked herself when she arrived in front of the huge mansion that she inherited from a distant relative who had just passed away. Looking at that huge mansion in front of her gave her goosebumps. It was a grey Victorian mansion with big gargoyles on the roof. The mansion looked like it was from Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula.

She started laughing nervously, “Don't be silly Seva there are no such things as vampires and Dracula.”

The taxi driver helped her carry her suitcase from the trunk and placed them beside the marble steps. She said thank you and paid the driver as he got back inside the car. “It looks like it’s about to rain,” he said as he closed the door. “Make sure you head inside quickly.” Seva thanked him again thinking he might be the last sane person she’d ever talk too. He waved goodbye as he drove away disappearing into the grey fog. She took her suitcase and went up the steps, eyeing the stone gargoyles that stared at her back.

There was a door knocker made out of grey stone placed on the center of the door. As she reached for it, she noticed that the door knocker was really cute. It was a bird character winking one of his eyes while holding the handle with his mouth. She knocked on the door a few times and hesitantly stepped back waiting for someone to answer.

The door creaked open a moment later. “ _Thank god_ ,” she thought. “At least there’s someone here.” She grabbed her suitcase and pushed the door all the way open. “Thanks for letting me in,” she said as she walked into the mansion. “I’m so glad to be h-” she cut herself off. No one was there.

“Hello?” Seva called into the room. Silence. “Maybe the taxi driver is still close by…” She turned around, thinking she would leave and forget all about this creepy mansion, but just as she started walking the door swung shut in front of her.

“This is too creepy.” She whispered to herself. “I like vampires, but this seems more like ghosts.” Thinking there was no choice for her but to settle in at this point, she turned back around and walked to the center of the entryway.

She started looking around and saw all the old decorations and actually liked them. She then turned towards the grand staircase and started climbing them with her luggage in tow. At the top, she stopped to decide which way she should go and saw one of the doors open. She snuck a peek inside the room and was faced with an amazing sight. The room was purple and black with a huge canopy bed in the middle. She entered and saw beautiful decorations that delighted her. “ _This is totally my style_.” She thought while walking towards the bathroom. She saw a huge round bathtub in the middle and decided to take a relaxing bath to end her crazy day.

She grabbed her clothes and bath bag and just went in. The bath was really relaxing but she felt like someone was watching her. She started to look around but no one was there.

“Ok Seva, now you’re having hallucinations because you’re tired.” She sighed and just got out to dress. However, the feeling of being watched was still there and she couldn't brush it off.

While drying her hair, she went to her bag near the dresser to take out her phone. If she remembered correctly, the house was supposed to be unoccupied besides the presence of a maid. But for some reason, she felt that more than one person resided here. She went to lay on the bed and dialed her aunt's number to inform her that she made it to the mansion safely. Looking to the right she saw that the sky had darkened and the window was covered in rain droplets.

“The room that’s purple. It’s mine right?” she said as soon as she picked up.  
“Purple? Which room is that again...” she replied, trailing off in thought.  
“It’s all the way to the left... It has a nice bathroom by the way. I took a bath.”  
“What. I bought new sheets for you while I was over there. It should be hot pink, your favorite.” She laughed.  
She looked at the sheets again while rubbing them against her thumb and finger to confirm that it was obviously a deep, velvety shade of purple.  
“Then who-”

Before she could finish her sentence she saw a male figure to the side of her eye standing near the doorway with a confused look. His hair was curly and pointing in all directions signifying that he probably woke up from a nap. “Who are you?” he said and Seva quickly got up.

“Are you Gaya’s girlfriend?” He chuckled. Seva heard her aunt calling her name from the phone and told her she’ll call her back.

“Who is that?” Seva’s whole body was paralyzed. He was so handsome though. She caught herself staring at him for a few seconds and thought that the room probably belonged to him. “No, no.” she replied, frightened. “ _Oh god, how should I reply_?”

“Who are you?” Seva finally asked him. “Well, I'm a friend of Gaya too, but not like that,” he said simply. Seva’s mind scattered in many directions starting with who even is Gaya, how many people lived here altogether, and how her uncle even offered a home to these people.  
“My name is Mitsu and I don't know if I am happy to meet you. It depends on your answer.” the stranger said walking closer to Seva. “You shouldn't have come here.” She started to feel more fear than before.

“ _Come on Seva, he is just a boy. Don't be scared of what he could do to you._ ” she thought.

“My name is Seva and I will be living here as of today,” she said.

“Be careful, Seva,” Mitsu was only a few centimeters away from her now. “I'll be watching everything that you do”. In a moment he turned around and disappeared into the hall.

“Weird…” She snapped out from admiring the strange boy and decided to check different parts of the house. She texted her aunt back saying she would talk to her again tonight before bed. She found herself downstairs in the kitchen where she finally found the housemaid preparing dinner. Mitsu smirked at her when he saw her enter the kitchen and decided to follow since he was curious about her real purpose for being there.

The maid was a short girl with brown hair to her shoulders. She smiled when she saw Seva walk in. “Finally! You must be Seva. I’m Lena, sorry I couldn’t greet you earlier.” Seva and Mitsu both looked at the one plate sitting on the counter with curiosity.

“Why is there food only for one? Is Mitsu not going to eat with me?” Seva questioned. The maid looked lost on what to answer, but Mitsu jumped in.

“Sorry, I didn't know we would have a new guest so I already ate out, but I can keep you company.”

Seva nodded and proceeded to the dining room to have her lunch. She decided to have a seat at the end of a long table, with Mitsu following right behind her, taking a seat to her right.

“So why are you here? And this time please tell the truth. You were in Gaya’s room.” he said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Well, I'm the new owner of the mansion now. My uncle recently passed away and he left it to me. And about the room... I thought I was alone so I just took it.”

“So the old man finally decided to kick the bucket. It was about time “ Mitsu said while laughing.

Seva found it strange and started to protest. “Why are you speaking so poorly of a lonely old man who died alone in this creepy mansion?”

“Old, yes, but alone?” He laughed. “Yeah, you could say he was alone.” He got up from the table, still laughing, and left the room.

“ _I hate this guy already._ ” she thought to herself. She already had so many questions as to who else was living here and decided to ask the maid. She came from the kitchen with a plate of cut steak and rice and placed it on the table. She also took some silverware from her pocket that was wrapped nicely in a cloth and handed it to her. “Is there someone here besides Mitsu that my uncle hasn’t told me about?”

The maid was surprised at Seva’s sudden question and quickly looked around. She went to the doors to peek out of the dining room to confirm that Mitsu had left the area. “Yes. But he told me not to tell you or else you wouldn’t ever consider living here,” she said, closing the door. “Gaya was your uncle’s favorite. Ever since your uncle passed away, he's been acting strangely.”

“What is really going on here?” All this time she believed that her uncle had passed away alone. He always told her how lonely he felt living in this empty mansion without any relatives who considered making a visit. “Where is this other person.”

“You’ll meet them soon enough. Tonight I’ll call the others to come to the dining room to properly meet you. You know Seva... there’s no turning back once you’re here.” she added solemnly and went back into the kitchen.

**

Seva was really confused. First of all, she’d had the impression that she would live all alone in a huge house away from people. She was never particularly social and she preferred her alone time. Secondly, she was just informed that not only was she not the only inhabitant of the house, but she also had to live together with two strangers who were boys. Mitsu was good looking but not so friendly towards her. She got the impression that he was jealous or something. Tonight she would finally meet them both. In reality, she just wanted to lock the door of her room and stay there forever.

While she ate her lunch she had a short conversation with the maid who told her the history of the house, why she decided to work here, and other things like where the rest of the rooms were located. Seva found out that her room, which was towards the right when you walk up the grand stairway, was an old guest room that had only been used once. The purple room belonged to the boy Mitsu mentioned earlier, Gaya.

“ _Be brave Seva, they are just two boys. What can they possibly do to harm you?_ ” She thought after hearing all of the overwhelming information.

**

After unpacking her luggage in her correct room this time, she was the first to arrive at the dining room. She took a seat at the same side she sat last time and patiently waited for the rest. Mitsu arrived on time and sat in the same seat from earlier.

“How do you like your room?” he asked, in an attempt to make normal conversation this time.  
“It’s nice. Everything was prepared for me,” she said simply.

Mitsu laughed. “That was probably Yokoo’s doing.”

“Yokoo?”

The kitchen door opened, interrupting their conversation and the maid came out with 6 plates on a round tray. Seva was taken aback by the number of plates the maid placed on the table. “There’s that many people?!”

“There’s still six more who should be here any minute.” Mitsu hummed. The door flung open before she could reply. Five extremely gorgeous guys barged in.

“We’re home.” they all sang in unison.

The first one was a tall dark haired guy with a sleepy looking face who started saying “Ok, make it quick I'm tired and I need to sleep”. Seva was taken aback by his temper and looked at him with disbelieving eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He got closer to her and put a hand under her chin, lifted her face up and said “Why so cynical? I'm Tama and I don't know if I'm glad to meet you or not.”

Seva got annoyed by his temper and told him, “I'm Seva and I know for sure that I'm not glad to meet you”.

Tama started laughing and Seva looked to her left and saw a brown-haired guy looking at her with fire in his eyes. “Tama don't get so close to her.” He hissed and went to grab Tama's hand to put some space between him and Seva.

Seva understood why he was looking at her like that, because he was jealous. The two took their seats next to Mitsu. The brown haired one started bickering with Tama.

She rolled her eyes and looked further to her left and saw a childish-looking guy with a mole under his right eye who was laughing heartily. He noticed her looking at him and asked “Whose prey are you?” He winked at her and started laughing again. He then added, “If you have to choose someone, then choose me.” Seva looked at him with disbelief and just when she was about to fight back, a cute blonde guy smacked the other’s head.

“Don't mind this idiot he is just making fun of you. By the way, I'm Senga and the laughing idiot is Nika. Nice to meet you.” He said in a warm voice.

Seva really liked him, he was so cute and warm. And finally, a tall guy with long black hair stepped forward and said “Hello my name is Wataru and it's a pleasure to meet you. By the way, if we will be living together, I really hope you will keep the house clean and also that you won't be late for meals. If you can do that then we will get along well.” She was a bit shocked, but she understood that that's how he coped with everything so she just nodded.

While she was trying to understand what was happening, a loud thud was heard. She looked behind her and saw who must have been Gaya standing there. “As long as you stay out of my way, I won't have anything against you living here.” He said with a cool voice. Then he just left the room.

Mitsu broke the silence. “Don’t mind him, he’s a little diva.”

“It's time for you tell us about yourself and why you’re here. I love good stories so please tell me.” Senga chimed in.

Seva began to tell her story while the other boys listened. She noticed that some were really interested in her while others, especially Wataru, seemed bored. He was the first to leave the room after Gaya, saying that he wanted to check if he was alright.

“That old man... So you are his niece, I see.” Nika said, looking half-lost in her story. “He took us in as well. We all have some sort of connection. But I can’t complain, it’s free housing and free-” Senga cut him off.

“Just free housing.” He glared at him.

They continued to tell Seva about their whereabouts around the house and what they did for a living. To Seva, they all seemed like normal human beings, but she could tell they were hiding some sort of secret she couldn’t put her finger on. Miyata, the jealous one, looked the most uncomfortable, looking around the room as he ate.

Tama and Miyata were the next to leave while Seva and the rest stayed to clean up. They all went to bed later after putting the dishes away and the house became quiet just like it was when Seva first arrived.

She changed into her silk pajamas and went to lay in bed, still contemplating if she’d ever survive living here.

**

“Why is this happening? Why am I stuck here with seven guys? Mitsu already annoyed me and now a guy named Tama too? Is there anyone that I could be friends with so he could tell me what’s going on here?“ She whispered to herself while staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly she heard someone calling for her. “Seva... Seva…” The voice was whispering slowly but she could still hear it echoing in her ears. Without realizing it, she started walking straight to where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the closet in her room. The closet was behind a curtain and she had never realized it. She opened the closet and there was another door behind it. She opened the door and there she saw a staircase leading up to some kind of attic. She climbed up it. “Oh my God, what am I doing? Why am i so brave to climb it?” She whispered to herself. The voice continued to call her name.

When she reached the top, it was dark. Her eyes caught some light coming through a small hole in the ceiling. It seemed like the light was coming from the full moon. Then her eyes stopped at a big box. She kept staring at the box and started to realize what it was “A coffin? The voice came from the coffin?” She screeched and ran down the stairs. She wasn't very careful, so she fell.

When Seva opened her eyes, her head hurt. She looked around and realized that she was in her bed. “Was that only a dream?” She joked and starts laughing at herself.

Just as she said this, she heard a faint melody that sounded like a piano. “That’s odd. who could be playing the piano at this hour?” She got up from her bed, put on a robe and started walking towards the music. Listening carefully, she saw that the sound was coming from the old ballroom and saw a grand piano sitting in the center. She moved a bit further and saw it was no other than Gaya. He looked beautiful in the moonlight that poured in through the window. His skin looked like it was made of diamonds reflected in the moonlight. Seva put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes as she listened to the warm sound that the piano made under his fingers. He was playing Beethoven’s Fur Elise. She was so caught in the melody she didn't realize that he had stopped. When she did, Gaya was already in front of her, pinning her to the wall and observing her face closely in silence.

“I-I'm sorry to disturb you, it was just that the melody was so beautiful. I just got caught up in it.” Seva said with a trembling voice. She felt how her face was turning red and her heart was beating like crazy. Gaya didn't say anything and just put one of his fingers on her cheek and started to draw the line of her jaw bone, stopping at her neck. He smirked at her and left, leaving her without breath. She gathered herself and ran to her room trying to fall asleep but all she could think of was about earlier and she could still feel Gaya's touch on her, and she started burning bc of pleasure. Morning came and she couldn't get any sleep so she gave up and started gathering herself together and prepared to go downstairs with a throbbing heart and head.

 Once she reached the stairs she found Mitsu walking up still in his pajamas with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Look who’s up,” he says stopping in his tracks.

“Don’t you have work or something” Seva replied rolling her eyes. She moved her hand towards her head as it wouldn’t stop throbbing.

“How’s your first night? Slept well?” he laughs ignoring the question completely.  
“No. I had a weird dream thanks to all of you for creeping me out” she walks past Mitsu and heads for the kitchen.

She saw someone standing near the counter in the kitchen and attempted to recall his name, "Senga is it?" Seva questioned.  
"Yes, how was your sleep?"  
"It was alright, but I had a nightmare" she took a bread and a knife and began to spread butter on it.  
"What kind of nightmare?" Senga asked again.  
"Erm..." she stopped as Senga was staring at her. But his smiling was full of meaning.  
"Can you stop staring at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable" Seva told him.  
He laughed, "I am trying to be nice and hear you out. Come on, I wanna know, what was the dream about?" Senga was pushing her.  
"It was an attic inside my room, I went up and there was a coffin,"  
"Oh! That's scary!" Senga jokes.  
"Are you ready to meet a vampire?" Senga asked after he stopped laughing.  
‘'Oh My God why all of you are so annoying in this house” she said that quietly. Senga was busy eating his pancakes so he didn't hear it.  
"Oh well, I'm not scared of vampires,"  
Seva said as if she wanted to annoy Senga.  
"There's are a lot of mysteries in this world" Senga poked her head then pushed the chair to leave the table.  
"Ouch! That hurts baka!" Seva cried out, she couldn’t bear the pain so she ran quickly to the mirror to check on it. Senga was confused. He touched her slowly. He knows it.  
"It’s already bruised, and it’s a bit swollen,"  
"Seva! Are you alright?" Seva heard Senga asking.  
"I'm alright! It's just that it's bruised! Probably I knocked my own head while sleeping. " Seva said while still touching her head.  
"Alright then, let me know if you need anything," Senga said and walked away.

Moments later, Lena arrived in the kitchen pushing the door open energetically while she passed Senga. When she saw her bubbly face, Seva’s spirit just went up, “Hi Lena, what are you doing?’

“Hi Seva I'm preparing lunch but I also have to start cleaning.” Seva hearing that offered to help her because she felt bad for the poor girl working so much for the 8 of them. Seva put her dishes away and went to the living room to start dusting the place and rearranging the cushions on the sofas. However, she felt like she’s being watched again. When she turned around Yokoo was standing near the door with a warm smile on his face.

“We might actually get along really well. Thanks for doing this for me. In exchange I want to cook you something you really like” he said. Seva was a bit shocked at first but seeing Yokoo with a determined look on his face she gave up, “ Then if I can really choose I want takoyaki”

“That's all? Consider it done.” Yokoo beamed and turned around to leave. He looked again at her happy expression and just whispered “You’re an odd one, and so easy to please” and with a smile hidden from Seva he went to the kitchen.

Seva continued cleaning in a bright mood, satisfied that there were at least two of the seven boys that liked her. She then transferred to the study once she double checked the shelves near the couches.

While dusting the bookcase, a photo album fell and photos were scattered around the floor, "That old man.... he didn't secure these right" she complained as she bent down to fix the photos. While in the process, she took the photos one by one and examined the black and white stories from her uncle's youth with a warm smile. However, there was one specific photo that caught her attention and it was unbelievable to her.

In one of the photos her uncle, probably in his twenties, was smiling happily in front of the newly bought mansion. She moved the photo closer to her face and confirmed that the seven boys that surrounded her uncle looked around the same age as her uncle. They had the same height and features as they are now but only their clothes and haircuts were different. "What in the world..." she whispered to herself.

Shocked because of her findings, she took the photo and ran to the kitchen to talk to Lena. When she opened the door to the kitchen, she saw Yokoo preparing takoyaki beside her.

“What's wrong? Why are you so white?” Yokoo asked and placed his knife down. Seva hid the photo behind her with one hand and laughed “Sorry I just saw a big spider and I'm afraid of them. I wanted to ask Lena if she can come and get rid of it." She gestured to Lena who understood her message and placed her plates down to follow Seva into the study.

Once they arrived, Lena started to look around but noticed the scattered photos on the floor, "What happened-" she began. “Sorry, I lied. I just wanted to talk to you alone." Seva took the photo from behind her and handed it to Lena. She watched Lena as her expression slowly changed.

Deciding on how to answer Seva Lena just sighed, “It’s time for you to know. Your uncle housed all of these boys and grew very fond of them. He promised a girl to his favorite, Gaya before he passed away” she took a deep breath “I’m sorry if he does anything to you, it’s just that he was promised from your uncle before he took his last breath. And that’s you” she handed Seva back the photo.

"But-" Before Seva could protest about the boys' appearance and about Gaya, Lena's expression changed into the bubbly and warm one that she really liked “I really like you and want you to stay for a long time” she smiled and then left the room leaving Seva with many questions and a high curiosity.

She decided that there would be another time to ask more questions and finished putting the photos away. She finished her task on straightening the study then decided to go back to the kitchen to check on Yokoo. On her way there, she accidentally bumps into a taller person "S-sorry" she stammered. Looking up she saw it was Mitsu and sighed when she knew he wouldn't accept her apology, however, he just casually asks her with a serious face, “Can you please come with me? I lost something and I need help finding it” Seva was confused but agreed, “Sure, what?”

“Great, thanks” he replied with a happy voice. He gestured her to follow him and Seva to a part of the mansion she has never seen before. The hall was dark and gloomy where small lights on the walls guided their way. Mitsu stopped in front of a massive door which looked like it hasn't been opened in years.

Seva looked at Mitsu with a questionable look, “Umm.. are you sure this is the place you lost your precious thing? It looks to me like it hasn't been opened in years”  
“I'm sure, I was here last night and that's when my pendant fell” Mitsu pondered.

They opened the big door which of course had to make a loud creaking noise that could wake the whole mansion. Once inside Seva tried searching for something to turn lights on with but she heard the door closed shut behind her and felt a strong arm grabbing her. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn’t gather the situation and was thrown on the couch. She was shocked that when she opened her eyes, Mitsu’s stern eyes was staring back at her.

“Did you really think you could come here and just live happily ever after?” Mitsu was fuming with rage, and she noticed his eyes turned ruby red. He opened his mouth and she saw sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. Mitsu approached her neck. Seva attempted to move but it was no use, he was too strong for her, “Is this my end?” She asked herself while closing her teary eyes.

In moments, she felt the weight lifted from her. Mitsu was no longer on top of her but was pushed to the opposite wall by Gaya.

“Why are you meddling Gaya, this has nothing to do with you so butt out!”  
“No way Mitsu, I'm not letting you do this. You know that this will affect all of us if you do it. So just calm down”

Seva was watching them in silence but she felt like everything was surreal because it was two beautiful vampires fighting. She should feel scared but she was just mesmerized by them.

“You snap out of it, it's not a movie you're watching” Gaya hissed at Seva. She managed to come back to reality but still wasn't afraid. Raising up from the couch, she looked at both of them and said,“You guys are so beautiful, just stop fighting. You're friends aren't you?”

Hearing Seva, Gaya let go of him and caught eyes with Mitsu and burst out laughing.  
“You really are an odd one. Instead of being scared you admire us, ok I must have hit your head pretty good last night.” Mitsu said continuing to laugh. “Ok it's your win, I won't eat u tonight,” he said and just left the room still laughing.

Gaya looked at her and patted her head with a warm smile on his face “He is right, you are weird. But you’re something else. You really managed to calm down that hot headed bastard no human has ever managed to.”  
He then picked her up in his arms and took her to her room and placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and left, leaving her more in love with him.

**

After laying on her bed for awhile to gather herself, she started to understand what just occurred and realized her sudden attitude, "Why wasn't I scared when Gaya came?" She remembered the photo album and she realized why the boys stayed the way they are. They are all vampires so they don't age. Jumping, she heard a knock on the door.  
-Who is it?  
-It's me, Yokoo.  
Yokoo was last on her mind to see right now.  
-Come in.  
-HI, sorry if I interrupt you from something… Hey, are you okay? You look more pale than usual.  
-I'm fine thanks, just a bit tired. How can I help you?  
-Oh yes, I noticed that you maybe don't like the fact that we live in the same house, so I thought it would be a good idea to have a meeting and get to know each other a bit better.  
\- I don't know if the others will agree.  
-I have already talked with them and they really want to learn about this beautiful lady who lives in the same house with them.  
-Okay… When will that meeting take place?  
-In a while, but you will have some time to get ready. If you need some rest we can arrange it some other time.  
-No, it's okay, in about ten minutes I will be there.  
-Okay, meet us in the living room. I will make some tea.  
-See you in a while.

**

Seva still had the image of two beautiful vampires fighting in her mind and wasn't so sure if she can see them again. She was so afraid of what they will talk about. On the other hand, she wanted to face Gaya again that it was impossible to resist the idea. It's too late for her. She was already crazy in love with him. She finally made her decision, "I have to meet them in order to see what's going on. I need some explanations" she got up from her bed, “I'll do it in the memory of my uncle” she added to herself while she opened the door of her room.

She walked slow till the stairs then took a deep breath as she went down. When she arrived in the living room, she faced the 7 boys who were sitting on the sofas, except Mitsu who was standing next to the door of the study with his hands crossed on his chest. For a minute she felt an angry glare on her but relaxed when she saw the gentle smile on Gaya's face and also the others who greeted her smiling. Senga beamed, ”Who's gonna start? Gaya would you do the honors?”

“Well, as you saw already... Thanks to this guy” He looked at Mitsu mid-sentence who just gave him another glare “that we are not ordinary humans and we also don't do what the ordinary humans do” he continued.

Seva was speechless for a minute, “All of you?”.

”Don't worry you’re not in danger” he replied and the others nodded in agreement.

Seva felt a little uneasy, “Now my uncle... Was there a deal he made with you?” she asked carefully recalling what Lena told her earlier in the study.

“He treated me like a son, and one of his last words before he passed was not for me to worry as someone from his family will be living here to keep me company” Gaya explained. Before Seva could reply back he murmured, “Seeing how things are going, I’m sorry what happened to you earlier” and just left the room.


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tried to listen carefully to any conversation that will happen after but no one spoke a word. She stood in silence wondering what they’ll do next until she heard a guitar dropped on the floor followed by the chair being pushed back. Jumping from the sudden sound, Seva looked inside the room and her heart fell to the floor.

Seva suddenly awoke in the middle of the night again. She laid in her bed in silence as she tried to study the atmosphere around her. She heard faint guitar strumming that echoed in her head. She groaned when she got up to check her phone. It was 1:35 AM. “These boys… they just need to go to sleep..” she tried to close her eyes again in attempt to fall asleep and even pulled her sheets closer to her face but the guitar got even louder. As much as she wanted to sleep, she thought about Gaya and wondered if this was his playing again. Giving up to curiosity, she threw her sheets to the side and got up to follow the music. After turning the neverending halls, she finally found that it was coming from the same ballroom. The grand piano was left empty but beside it she saw Mitsu sitting on one of the chairs picking a ballad on his guitar and started humming a melody to himself quietly. The ballroom was overall dark with the exception of dimmed lights on the walls and the faint light that came from outside. She stared at the picture of a man and his guitar and considered on making her appearance. Interrupting her thoughts she heard footsteps from the corner of the room, a dark figure was walking towards Mitsu. Her heart started beating faster when she saw the figure was none other than Gaya.

She decided to enter the room but stopped her tracks when Mitsu suddenly stopped playing. She tried to listen carefully to any conversation that will happen after but no one spoke a word. She stood in silence wondering what they’ll do next until she heard a guitar dropped on the floor followed by the chair being pushed back. Jumping from the sudden sound, Seva looked inside the room and her heart fell to the floor when she saw Gaya holding Mitsu by his shirt.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mitsu attempted to push him away without hurting him but the younger stood his ground "How can you do this to me when you know what’s with me right now?” Mitsu asked.

"What? I have no idea what you’re talking about" Gaya frowned. “Johnny said to take care of Seva and look at what you did”

"I saw what happened between you and her in the piano room. I saw your fingers groping her" Mitsu said losing his temper. Gaya fell silent. He let go of Mitsu’s shirt and stepped back a bit.

"Do you know how much it hurts me?" Mitsu continued when he heard nothing from Gaya.

"Mitsu, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you but the first time I saw her, I fell in love" Gaya explained carefully while thinking of his words. He didn't want Mitsu to explode any more than he already did.

“WHAT!” Mitsu snapped.

“I love her, I am so sorry, “ Gaya looked down in attempt to avoid Mitsu’s eyes.

“What about me then?” Mitsu asked.

“I love you too, and her. I know it's impossible but I can’t hide this feeling,” Gaya knows he has to be honest or else he doesn't know what Mitsu will do next.

“And this is why you kept playing that song on the piano? Wasn't it supposed to be our song?”

Gaya didn't know what to say anymore. He kept his mouth shut. He knows that if he says anything any further, Mitsu will not calm down. He has known Mitsu for decades. Mitsu is everything to him. He loves Mitsu with all his heart. And he knows Mitsu feels the same. They are made for each other.   

“This is why I want to drink her blood! Because I need to make her mine so that she can't steal you away from me!” Mitsu continues.

They both stood in silence. If one of them stole Seva’s blood she will automatically become their bride.

“But what makes you think that I'm gonna leave you?” Gaya retorted.

He came slowly towards Mitsu and touched his jawline. Mitsu didn't react to it. He just looked straight into Gaya’s eyes.

“You know that we've been together for decades. And you know nothing will take me away from you? We are good together, even if I fell for her, you are still the one that I love with all my heart.” Gaya slowly dragged his finger down to Mitsu’s neck and kissed him.

“Just promise me then that you will never harm her. Take a look at her, she is different. She is amazing, you know that too, right? You’ve talked to her, I don't think I need to say more,“ Gaya wrapped his arms around Mitsu and pressed his lips on his ear.

Seva smiled. She saw and heard everything. She is happy that Gaya has feelings for her. Her heart is beating fast. Even though she is watching the man that she loves kissing another man, she doesn't feel jealous.

She left the two alone and went back to her room. Snuggling in bed with a peaceful smile on her face.

**

The next morning, she strangely felt rested and happy for the first time ever. She got out of bed and went to take a shower to prepare for breakfast.

In the dining room, she saw it was really noisy. The boys were laughing and playing around with each other which she hasn’t heard since she first moved here.  “ _Wow, this is a nice atmosphere to wake up to_ ,” she thought and a smile crept up onto her face.

“Waaa what's with that perverted smile? You wanna eat us?” Nika said jokingly and started laughing again. By now Seva has gotten used to their bullying and jokes.

“No way you guys are too old. Your bones are too gnarled, they would ruin my teeth.” Seva said and everyone just burst into laughter. “You’re a weirdo you know that?” Tama interrupted and Seva just hissed back at him “Look who's talking the king of weirdos, also don't worry I'm not going to take your throne, your majesty.”

They all laughed like crazy and Seva took her place at the table. Lena came and brought them the food and she was really happy when she saw how happy they're chatting. She went to take a seat next to Seva after putting down her tray.

“By the way, what happened to my takoyaki Yokoo?” Seva asked.

“Sorry, it got spoiled because we forgot it on the counter last night, but I will make another batch today” he promised.

“So tonight we are having takoyaki. I can hardly wait.” Senga said with a big smile on his cute face.

After breakfast, everyone left to their rooms and Seva attempted to follow Mitsu who was going up the stairs. Noticing her, he stopped in his tracks, “Why are you following me? Didn't you have enough yesterday?”

“Wait, wait I just want to talk. I think we need to put things straight so that we can have pleasant meals like this all the time.” Seva pleaded to him.

Mitsu looked at her face and gave up “ Ok let's go into my room, it's more private.”

Seva followed him into the room and once inside he showed her an armchair where she could sit and offered her something to drink. Seva accepted it gladly as she needed some courage on what she’s about to say.

“Before anything else, I just want to say sorry for dropping ears on you and Gaya's conversation last night.” Upon hearing this, Mitsu's face got darker and she could see anger fuming inside of him, “Wait, wait let me explain.” Seva said desperately.

“This should be a good one, I'm listening,” Mitsu muttered.

Seva took a deep breath and continued “ I woke up to the sound of a guitar playing and I wanted to see who is playing such a beautiful but sad melody. I went into the ballroom but before I could do or say something Gaya appeared and you guys started talking and I couldn't move to let my presence known.”

“Is that a fetish of yours to watch other people’s conversation or is it just a sick hobby?” Mitsu asked feeling a bit embarrassed about what happened last night.

“No, I swear it's neither of that, just that seeing the conversation between you too and also the chemistry, I got entranced and somehow although I'm in love with Gaya, I didn't feel jealous at all. I just felt happy for you two.”

Mitsu's jaw dropped “Are you for real? You meant to tell me that you saw the men that you love embracing some other guy and you felt happy? You need to go check a therapist, your brain is malfunctioned.” Mitsu said with disbelief.

“Maybe you’re right, but what you guys have is so beautiful and so pure I can't destroy it. I don't want to destroy it. I just want to cheer on for you guys. And I want to be able to spend many beautiful days here with you and have loads of fun together.” Seva beamed.

Mitsu started laughing and asked, “You heard him saying that he loves you too right?”

“Yeah I did but I think it's just a faze, he is in love with you. He just loves me because I'm different and I'm something new for now. But he won't ever love me like he loves you.” Seva placed the empty glass on the side table and left the room. She suddenly felt tears piling up left before Mitsu could see her crying.

 

**

 

She spent the rest of her day on her bed and canceled any plans she made with the rest of the boys. Checking her phone she realized she got thousands of text messages a few hours ago from Nika saying that she didn’t open her door when he knocked. She also didn't realize that the time passed so quickly and it was already an hour before dinner. She decided it was time to get up and visit the library for something to read to lift her spirits.

In the library, she found a small book towards the very end of the shelf about a romance between a human and a vampire. She decided that this was the proper book to read at a time like this. The book entranced her hours later and she didn't even realize that a slender figure was watching her.

Gaya was looking at her with a warm smile on his face and he tried to move to the armchair in front of her. When he sat down, Seva took her eyes from the book and looked at him straight in the eyes,  “Oh sorry I didn't realize you were here” she said fidgeting.

“I saw you missed dinner” Gaya was looking at her with hungry eyes and Seva started feeling really hot inside. He then stood up and came next to her on the sofa and turned her so that she was facing him. “I wasn’t that hungry” Seva replied.

He reached for her hand and took it to his mouth and started placing kisses on the back of her hand. Slowly, he placed one of his fingers on her lips and started rubbing them gently making Seva swallowing something invisible. He heard that and he smiled saying “Do you know how your lips are affecting a man?” She just swallowed again and whispered “No”.

“Then I'll show you so that you can understand better.” Gaya leaned towards her and placing his lips on hers. At first it was a shy and gentle kiss and Seva without thinking just wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaya frowned at that innocent gesture and started kissing her even harder, and hotter. He then placed his hand on her back and started leaning her on the sofa even more.

Seva’s mind was racing and she couldn't even think, she just enjoyed the moment. She never wanted Gaya's kiss and his touching to end but it has to. Gaya and Mitsu had something special, and she loved the chemistry between them.

She forced herself to snap out and placed her hand on Gaya's chest and pushed him gently.

“What's wrong? I thought you liked it too.” Gaya said with puzzling eyes.

“Yeah I did but it's wrong. You know there's someone else you want more than me, and it's unfair for me and that person.” Seva retorted while trying to straighten her posture on the sofa.

She saw on his face that he was a bit annoyed, “What do you mean by that? I want you and I love you, so what more do you want?”

“Gaya stop it! I saw you and Mitsu last night. I know you guys love each other, and although I love you, we don't have that connection that you two already have. I know you’re a bit interested in me too but it doesn't compare to the feelings you have for Mitsu.” Seva explained while gesturing like crazy.

“What do you know what's in my heart? And why are you spying on others?” Gaya said angrily.

“You got me wrong. I'm not poking my nose in your business or life. You’re free to do whatever you want, I just don't want you to suffer by doing something now and then regret it.” Seva pleaded.

He calmed down while listening to Seva and just looked at her face with admiration, “You really are something else you know? I've never met someone with your reasoning. You’re right. I do love Mitsu and I love you too. But I respect you so much that I'm going to let you go now” He then kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear “Thank you, but also know that I'm not completely giving up on you. I'm really selfish.” He smirked and left the library leaving Seva in a state of shock but also happiness.

**

The next day, Seva’s heart was tightening in her chest. Although she felt relieved, thoughts of her being together with Gaya made her feel sad.  She heard loud talking and laughing in the dining room from the hall and decided it was time to make her appearance for the day. When she opened the door, she felt very happy to see everyone together again and it felt normal although they were all so noisy.

She saw Mitsu with a triumphant smirk on his face while holding Gaya's hand. She approached the table and Gaya just stood up to pull a chair for her. The guys was ready to make jokes but Mitsu confidently protested, “Ok guys, no more jokes. Gaya is mine and everybody knows it.”

Everyone looked at each other and they knew they were gonna burst out laughing. “Be careful Mitsu, I might want Gaya for myself.” Seva winked.

Everyone’s jaw dropped and Lena covered her mouth. Mitsu started to feel scared that he’ll might have to fight Seva again but he wasn't confident that he'll win this time. 

 

\-- END

  



End file.
